Tras Cámara OneShot UA
by xXKrisstal06Xx
Summary: Lo que pasa cuando el director dice: !Corte! Si, ya sem pesimo xD, leando es cortito. Dice que es un SessKag AMO la pareja pero es un de todo.


**Tras Cámara. | One-Shot / U.A.**

One-Shot  
Tras Cámara.

-¡5 minutos de descanso! –se escucha gritar desde un parlante la voz de un hombre que, por la misma es joven, el director de aquella serie que ha alcanzado los más altos niveles de audiencia a nivel mundial; la serie que es catalogada, como la obra maestra de aquella mujer, de mente fértil y siempre innovadora, de un nuevo tema distinto al otro. Rumiko Takahashi. Autora de decenas de series, cada una más exitosa que la otra, más ahora está, en la cima del mundo, con su creación: InuYasha.

La historia cuenta le leyenda de una miko de 15 años de edad, que cruza la barrera del tiempo, desde un Tokio moderno, hasta la época Sengoku Jidai, 500 años atrás de la actual. En esta época, Kagome conoce, al amor de su vida, InuYasha, un joven mitad perro, mitad demonio, sellado en el Árbol Sagrado por otra miko, la cual es la precedente a Kagome, su nombre: Kikyo.

Junto a InuYasha conoce a diversos seres, humanos, híbridos y demonios: Sango, la ultima de una familia de exterminadores. Miroku, un monje que posee una maldición, en su mano derecha, pero no se compara a la maña, de estar tras las mujeres más hermosas, con el fin de tener un hijo, con la primera que acepte. Shippo, el pequeño cachorro de Zorro de Fuego. Y Kirara, la gata de fuego.

Este singular grupo de seres, cada uno sin un parentesco más, que el odio que sienten por aquel ser que condenó cada una de sus vidas: Naraku un mitad demonio, formado con acoplamientos de miles de seres, de distintos niveles, y con una ambición mas grande que su poder. Kagura, Kanna, y Hakudoshi, son sus hijos e instrumentos, en su juego de acabar con la vida de aquel grupo singular, y quedarse con la Perla de Shikon. Que es la manzana de la discordia, en este mundo del ayer.

Sesshoumaru, el príncipe heredero al trono de las tierras del oeste, demonio de la más alta élite, nada se puede comparar con este ser de belleza sin par.

Acompañándolo, está Rin, la pequeña humana, que pudo ganar la protección, del temido hijo de Inu no Taisho; Jaken, el demonio de menor clase, en todo el existir de este grupo y de los demás, es el fiel servidor del demonio, cuyo sello es la luna.

Koga y su clan, junto con Ayame, los demonios-lobo, segundos en la jerarquía de poder demoníaco puro, en ésta serie.

La misión de todos ellos, es detener al diabólico Naraku, y recuperar la Perla de Shikon, la Perla de las Cuatro Almas.

Esto es InuYasha...

-¡Bien, eso salió bastante bien, Miroku! ¡Eres bueno de narrador!

-¡Ja, gracias! ¡Ahora, un descanso, que me toca escena de batalla!

Sale el joven de túnicas violetas, del estudio de grabación, rumbo a su camerino.

-¿Vendrás a cenar conmigo, Kikyo?

-Sí, hoy estoy libre, y ya te debía ésta cena ¡Ah, y Koga te manda a decir...! Pues... Míralo tu mismo...

Le muestra su teléfono celular al joven de perforación doble, el cual sólo suelta una carcajada, al culminar de leer el sms: _**"¡Si te pasas con mi mujer, te juro que seré peor, que Hannibal Lecter, en su venganza...!"**_

-¡Sí que te cuida, jajaja...! Además, será solo una cena temprana ¡Si llego tarde, Kagura me mata! Bueno, nos vemos

-¡Sí, voy a maquillaje! Me toca la sangre en mi hombro, hoy.

Cada uno toma por su lado, mientras que, en otro lugar del set, se ve a 2 mujeres, peleando sin control.

-¡Kagome, deja de quejarte por todo, me tienes harta!-

-¡No estoy peleando, solo me tienen colmada porque, en cada escena, tengo que ser tu "amiguita linda y mimosa"!

-¡Eres una mal nacida!

-¡Ja! ¡Ya estás de insultona, Sango, nariz operada!

-¡Maldita, ya quiero que se termine ésta serie! ¡Así, ya no tendré que trabajar contigo otra vez!

La castaña se va bastante ofuscada del lugar, dejando a Kagome, con una sonrisa burlona, en su rostro.

-Kagome, ya deberían de dejar eso de lado, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y aún no sé por que no se llevan bien.

-¡Ah, cállate, Inu! ¡Ah, por cierto! Dijo Ayame que la llames, que según me dijo, estaba en la Clínica, creo que alguien, tendrá una "Sorpresita"

-¿Bromeas, verdad?

-¡Yo, no! Mira el sms, que me dejó.

La muchacha le entrega su celular, al joven de blancos cabellos, el cual lee atento y con cada línea del corto sms leído sus cabellos se erizaban más.

_**"¡Kag, dile a Inu que, cuando termine su escena, venga a la Clínica Youkai del Sur, que creo que estoy en rosa!"**_

Inmediatamente le devuelve el teléfono a la joven, y sale disparado hacia el estacionamiento del lugar, montando en su Ferrari rojo con destino a la Clínica.

-¡Va como alma que lleva el diablo! Kag, te toca escena conmigo… No te maquilles tanto, que recuerda que estarás llena de lodo.

-Lo sé, Naraku, por cierto, me gustó la voz que usaste hoy, ese tono te quedó muy sexy y ardiente ¡Ja, ja! ¡Ah!... Dijo Sango que le hagas el favor antes de escena, nos volvimos a pelear… ¡Así que mejor dale un buen oral!, antes de que terminen los "5 minutos" que nos dan

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Kag, tú siempre tan directa! Mujer, me encanta cuando hablas así, pero sí, mejor voy a consolar, a mi mujercita. ¡Nos vemos, en un rato!

-Sí, claro. Y procura no hacerla gritar tanto ya que no sé como puedo hacer para callar sus gemidos.

-¡Auch! ¡Mandona, trato!

Después de haber entregado los "Mensajes" la joven se coloca a leer el libreto, para refrescar sus líneas, pero poco le dura la concentración, ya que alguien por la espalda toma sus pechos de forma de que nadie se de cuenta.

-¡Ah! ¡Sessh, con calma, aun estoy sensible!

-Hmmm.. Mejor aún, será delicioso hacerte humedecer ahora… Deseo antojarte para que ésta noche seas mi amazona.

-¡Ya! Sabes como me pongo, pero, si ese es el trato.

La joven toma el libreto con una mano y, con la libre, baja la mano del Taiyoukai hasta su entrepierna, incitándolo a tocarla.

-Así me gusta, Gata Salvaje… Ya deseo hacerte mía.

-Si no fuera por la escena de hoy ya me hubiera ido de aquí y te llevaría conmigo… ¡Tengo deseos de hacerlo en la terraza!

-¡Mmm..., cumpliré gustoso tu deseo!

Así trascurrieron los 35 minutos que según eran 5 minutos de descanso, para los protagonistas de la serie. Luego de ello, cada uno volvió adonde estaba.

InuYasha, caminando en las nubes porque sería padre.

Sango, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con el rostro embobado, y Naraku, satisfecho, lamiendo sus dedos.

Kagome, con una cara de sádica, la cual, en la escena tuvo que fingir desmayo para no romper la armonía de la serie, y Sesshoumaru, con una ofuscación, por terminar de grabar, aquella interminable escena.

Bueno, este ahmm… One shot es viejo subido en otra página.

¡Hola! Soy la chica nueva, he leido muchos fic tan buenos que me dan ganitas de subir uno que otro…

Gracias por leer.


End file.
